


Will You Accept This Rose?

by mambo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, The Bachelor AU, the bachelor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mambo/pseuds/mambo
Summary: After a heartbreaking dismissal by Bachelorette Sharon Carter, Steve Rogers is chosen to be the next Bachelor.Bucky isn't sure he can find real love on TV, but for Steve Rogers, he'll try.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hakunahistata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakunahistata/gifts).



> My two-year friendaversary with [Rachel](hakunahistata.tumblr.com) snuck up on me this year, so I wrote this fic today in commemoration. I'm sorry it's not a law enforcement AU like I know is your fave, but I hope this okay. Thanks for being such an amazing friend. This year would've sucked without you. I hope we can go back to Coney Island soon!
> 
> This is inspired by a conversation hakunahistata and I had after we saw [cptxrogers'](http://cptxrogers.tumblr.com/post/173705001864/cptxrogers-cptxrogers-avengers-infinity-war) Tony Stark as the Bachelor AU and started thinking about Steve as the runner-up-turned-Bachelor.

“Are you ready?” Paul, one of the producers asks with a big smile. It’s Steve’s last confessional before he’ll propose to Sharon. He’s sitting in a bright hotel room with the Aegean Sea sparkling in the window behind him.

“Yes, no…” He shakes his head, unable to keep himself from smiling. “I don’t know. Are you ever really ready for something like this? There’s only so much you can prepare for, or to prepare yourself for.”

“What wouldn’t you be prepared for?” Paul asks.

Steve shakes his head again. “I don’t want to contemplate that,” he says. “I’m just trying to envision the best outcome of this.”

“And what would that be?”

“Forever,” Steve says. “The best outcome would be forever with my person.”

“And Sharon is that person?” Paul asks.

“I think so,” Steve says. “I think she is.”

— —

The limo ride is long and quiet. Steve keeps fidgeting, impatiently playing with the velvet Neil Lang ring box in his hands, too distracted by what’s to come to appreciate the Grecian countryside passing by the limo window. He’d been so excited to travel to Greece for their final destination on the show, but the whole time he’s been here, he’s felt like his stomach has been in knots.

He hadn’t expected to fall in love with Sharon. He hadn’t thought someone could fall in love on TV. The fact that he’s sitting here now ready to propose to her surprises no one more than it surprises him.

God, he feels like such a sap.

“Almost there,” says Carly, the producer riding with him.

“Okay,” Steve says, his heart beating fast, like it’s going into overtime.

“Nervous?”

He tries to smile; it may come out more like a grimace. “It’s an important moment. It would be bad if I weren’t nervous,” he says, half to convince himself that the statement is true.

Carly just smiles. “No matter what,” she says, “you’re gonna be great.”

— —

He can tell something is wrong almost as soon as he gets there. When he moves to kiss Sharon, she turns her head so he misses her mouth and kisses her cheek instead. Still, he gets down on one knee, holding the velvet box tightly in his hand, and stumbles through the first half of the speech that he’s been practicing for days in anticipation of this moment.

Proposing should feel good, but his hard-won confidence drains from his body as he speaks. He feels like a little boy again as he looks up at Sharon, too-thin and too-tired but still trying.

He can’t tell when, exactly, he realizes that Sharon isn’t planning to say yes to his proposal. But he knows she won’t.

So he cuts himself off halfway through and stands up.

“Steve?” Sharon asks.

He shakes his head, looking down. “You don’t want this, do you?” he asks with a small smile.

“Steve, I’m sorry,” Sharon says. “I just don’t think you’re it.”

He nods. “Okay,” he says. “Okay,” he repeats, quieter.

“I… You’re everything that I should want. You’re such a good person, Steve. You’re kind, you’re confident, you’re one of the best people I’ve ever met. I hope you know that.”

“But I’m not the person you want to marry,” he says.

Sharon shakes her head, long blonde waves rustling with the movement. “I know that makes me crazy,” she says. “It seems so nuts not to want you.”

“It’s not nuts, and you’re just fine,” Steve says. He reaches out and takes Sharon’s hands in his one last time and gives them a squeeze. “You’re the only person who can know who’s right for you.” He exhales, looks down at their intertwined fingers. “I wish it were me, but if it’s not, that’s your choice. No one knows you like you do and knows what works for you. If it’s not me, then it’s not me.”

Sharon shakes her head. “I’m so stupid,” she says. “Letting you go.”

Steve’s smile falters. All he wants is to tell her that she doesn’t have to. She doesn’t have to let him go. They could still have a future together if she wanted them to.

But it wouldn’t be fair to her or to himself to beg.

Instead, he just squeezes her hands again. “Walk me to the limo?” he asks.

“Okay,” Sharon says, dropping one of his hands, but continuing to hold the other as they start the short walk back to the limo Steve was just inside of.

Steve lets himself take another lingering look at her. She’s beautiful in a navy dress that brings out the blue of her eyes, the sea sparkling behind her. They’ve made so many good memories together over the past few months and it’s startling to know that it will all end now, as soon as he lets go of her hand.

“I’ll miss you,” he says.

“I’ll miss you, too, Steve,” Sharon responds in a soft voice.

“I wish you all the happiness in the world,” he adds before letting go of her hand and slipping into the car.

— —

He takes one breath, then another.

“How are you feeling?” Carly asks, still sitting where she was when Steve exited the vehicle just minutes ago. She must’ve known what was going to happen. Carly is a good actress — Steve didn’t have a clue of what was ahead. He thought he’d be coming back engaged.

He nods. “It doesn’t feel good,” he admits. It feels hard to take a breath, like he has asthma again.

“Why not?” she asks, probing. He knows she’s trying to get a soundbite — it’s her job, so he doesn’t begrudge her for it. But he also doesn’t feel like talking right now. Each word he says seems like an opportunity to break.

Early on, Sharon told him that she didn’t always know where she stood with him because he’s not the biggest talker, that he’s not always forthcoming with his feelings, and is oftentimes stuck in his own head. He tried harder after that, to be open, to let himself express what he was feeling when he was feeling it so Sharon would know how much he felt for her. But now that he’s been rejected, now that Sharon told him no, Steve feels himself slipping into silence again.

“Are you okay?” Carly asks after a long moment with sympathetic eyes.

Steve shrugs. “I don’t have much of a choice not to be,” he says, voice cracking.

“What do you mean by that?” Carly asks in a kind voice.

He knows he has to say something so he can take control of his story. If he says nothing, he’ll just come off as bitter and looking to a victim. Steve knows he’s no victim — Sharon is entitled to love whoever she loves, even if that’s not Steve. He would never begrudge her choice. But it’s still hard for him to know that Sharon will go on loving someone who isn’t him, especially since it took him so long to imagine that she could love him in the first place. To imagine that anyone could love him at all.

“It’s taken me a long time to let myself get this far emotionally,” he says. “I’ve been in love before but it hasn’t worked out. It’s never worked out. I’ve been love but haven’t had it returned. Is that love?” he asks. “Maybe it’s not.” He feels his face getting hot, his eyes filling with tears. Steve knows that he doesn’t have long before he starts to cry. “If I’m not okay, I won’t try again. It took me so long to try again after last time and I can’t…” He voice cracks and a few tears slip down his cheeks. “I can’t keep believing that I don’t deserve love,” he manages to say before clamming up and looking out the window.

— —

“Well, wasn’t that heart breaking?” Chris Harrison asks the live studio audience. There’s a chorus of sympathetic ‘aaaahs’ from around the room. “Everyone in America fell in love with Steve Rogers this season, watching the veteran-turned-gallery-owner open himself up to Sharon, only to be rejected while he proposed. We’ve had such a strong fan reaction about Steve and how everyone wants to see him find love. So I get the feeling Bachelor Nation hasn’t seen the last of Steve… starting tonight.” There are hollers of joy from throughout the audience. “Coming up next, we’ll be talking to Steve live on stage, asking him about how it felt to be rejected by someone he thought was his person, and whether he feels like he deserves love now. Then, we’ll go back to the show and Sharon’s proposal of a lifetime. Stay tuned!”

Bucky sighs, turning the volume on the TV down as ABC turns to an annoying AT&T commercial that he’s seen ten times already.

“That was brutal,” Natasha says. “She was just going to let him propose to her on national television without stopping him. I love this show. Want more popcorn?”

Bucky sighs, effected more by the last ten minutes of reality television than he really wants to let on. He’d been rooting for Steve Rogers the whole season. At first, it was just because he was good looking and also from Brooklyn, but as time went on and Steve got more and more air time, Bucky found himself really attached to Steve and his story on the show. They’re both veterans, for starters, and Bucky really related to Steve as he talked about coming home from Iraq and not knowing where to start to build his post-service life. And there’s just something about how Steve treated the other contestants during the show, being there for some of them as their hearts were broken, lifting them up when they weren’t feeling confident, and rooting them on even though they were competing with one another. It was a refreshing change from most of the other seasons that he’s watched of _The Bachelor_ (not to mention _The Bachelorette_ and _Bachelor in Paradise_ ). Steve just seems like a nice guy. It hurt to watch him get his heart broken.

“I think it’s time for ice cream,” Bucky says, both because ice cream can cure all ills and because he needs a minute on his own after watching that go down. “Rocky road?”

She nods. “Yeah,” she says as Bucky pulls himself up from the couch and heads to the kitchen. It’s his apartment, but he always stocks up on rocky road ice cream for Natasha and peanut butter cup for himself. He makes them each a sundae, taking a little extra time to add toppings, because this is the last week of their _The Bachelor_ viewing party and so they deserve something special, then heads back inside to see Natasha watching the TV intently. He hands her the rocky road sundae, and she takes it but immediately puts it aside. “They just announced that Steve will be the next Bachelor,” she says, not sparing Bucky a glance as she watches.

“Really?” Bucky asks, plopping down on the sofa again and watching the TV. Steve Rogers is sitting there with a new haircut in a well-tailored suit, seeming pretty happy for a guy who just got dumped on national television.

Bucky would be lying if he said he didn’t have just the slightest crush on the guy. It’s not weird to have a crush on a guy competing on _The Bachelorette_ , right?

It probably is.

He tries not to read into it too much.

“It’s going to be a really special season,” Steve says. “I’m really proud of what we’re going to be doing.”

“And what’s that?” Chris Harrison asks. “What’s going to make your season of _The Bachelor_ so special, besides the fact that you’ll be on it.”

Steve chuckles. “Well, I told Sharon early on that I’m bisexual. I’m not just interested in women, but anyone with a good heart, regardless of their gender.”

“Yes, that was very brave of you,” Chris says.

Steve rolls his eyes just a little, but seems congenial. He gives a little self-deprecating shrug.

“I don’t consider it that brave. I’ve been out for a long time. It’s just a part of who I am, a part of so many people in the world. And that’s why I’m really excited that for the first time, the show will be cast without taking gender into consideration. The producers are going to find some great people who I’m excited to meet, and I’m glad to be the first Bachelor to have this opportunity.”

Natasha slowly turns to Bucky.

“You’re applying,” she says with a smirk.

Bucky rolls his eyes. “No way,” he says. “There’s no way a guy like that would wanna hang with me, let alone marry me. Besides, this show is still trash and none of it is real.”

“What are you looking for in a partner?” Chris asks.

“I’m not sure,” Steve admits with a bashful smile. “A good heart, someone who is open to love. Someone smart and witty who can make me laugh and who wants to spend their life doing good. And someone who isn’t afraid to have tough conversations when we need to.”

“Sounds like someone I know,” Natasha says, poking Bucky’s side with a well-manicured finger.

“That’s all very generic,” Bucky says. “That barely means anything.”

“Also,” Steve adds with a slight blush, “I have a thing for brunettes.”

Bucky sighs, flopping down on the couch and shutting his eyes, still envisioning Steve’s face from the TV.

“Send me the application,” he tells Natasha in a weary voice.

“Already have.”

— —

“Last time you were here, you said you were nervous. You said that it would be bad if you _weren’t_ nervous. So how are you feeling now?” Carly asks.

There’s a bit of deja vu, sitting in this limo with her again, a Neil Lane box clutched in Steve’s hand. They’re in Vienna this time, not Greece, but the process is the same.

Except, things are so different now. What Steve is feeling is so different now.

“Excited,” Steve says. “I’m just excited.”

“Not nervous?”

Steve shakes his head no. “I’m not nervous, actually. I think last time… when I said that I needed to be nervous for this… that was a sign that things weren’t right, that Sharon’s intuition was correct. We weren’t right for each other, I know that now. But today, but now I’ve really found my person.” Steve says, smiling. “I have no doubt in my mind. He could say no, and I should be nervous about that. But mostly, I’m just happy to have the opportunity to ask. I’m lucky to know him. I’m lucky to do this.”

He pauses, chuckles.

“I love him,” Steve says. “I love Bucky Barnes. I see forever with him. That starts today.”

He grins at the camera.

— —

Meanwhile, Bucky sweats in his own limo.

The show is still trash. He’ll stand by that.

But he knows that if Steve proposes, he’ll say yes.


	2. Bachelor Season 26 Confessional Transcripts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BACHELOR SEASON 26 CONFESSIONAL TRANSCRIPTS STEVE ROGERS/JAMES "BUCKY" BARNES
> 
> (AKA: How Steve and Bucky met and fell in love as told through their Bachelor confessional interviews.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told y'all I wasn't going to write more. I told myself I was going to write more.
> 
> I wrote more.
> 
> I wrote six thousand words more in one day. It was a very silly and very fun process and I hope you enjoy reading this. 
> 
> (That doesn't mean I'm going to write more after this, though, so please don't ask!)
> 
> Thanks everyone for your comments and for your enthusiasm about this concept. It's why I decided to add on a part two!

TRANSCRIPT: BACHELOR SEASON 26 CONFESSIONAL STEVE ROGERS/JAMES "BUCKY" BARNES TO BE EDITED

— —

**WEEK 1**

— —

Producer: So, you made quite the entrance. 

Bucky: Was it that bad?

Producer: It’s not something I’ve seen happen before.

Bucky: I just got nervous and wasn’t looking where I was going.

Producer: What kind of impression do you think you made?

Bucky: I think I probably came off as a big goober. I just hope that I get the chance to talk to Steve tonight and make myself seem a little less ridiculous before he sends me home.

— —

Producer: Who made an impression coming out of the limo?

Steve: Bucky did, I think.

Producer: Bucky? The guy who tripped? Why?

Steve: It was really sweet! And it was authentic. I liked that a lot more than I liked the people who came out with a something already planned out, though I appreciate their effort. And he just… His smile is beautiful. Did you catch the way he laughed? Even if it was self-conscious, his laugh is great. But that’s what I ended up noticing. Bucky has a beautiful smile.

— —

Producer: Were you surprised when Steve pulled you first at the cocktail party?

Bucky: Yes! Everyone was talking about how they were gonna steal Steve as soon as they could, but he asked me to chat first. I was almost too surprised to respond. I walked after him in a bit of a daze.

Producer: Something about you must’ve caught his eye.

Bucky: God knows what!

Producer: But your conversation seemed to go well.

Bucky: Our conversation really did go well. We talked mostly about home, about Brooklyn. I knew Steve was from Brooklyn, but I didn’t realize just how close we grew up to each other.

Producer: What were you thinking when he said that he thought you had a lot of shared life experience?

Bucky: I felt good about it. I don’t think he even knows that I’m… We were both in the Army, too. I’ll have to talk to him about that at some point, but I didn’t feel like bringing it up tonight. It felt like a little much for a first impression. But I feel like we have some shared life experience, if that’s important to him.

Producer: Will you try to talk to him again before the night’s over?

Bucky: Probably not. I don’t feel like fighting with people, especially since I know I’d be a target after he picked me first. I know I caught his eye and I think that should be enough to get me to next week.

Producer: Do you think you’ll be the one to get the first impression rose?

Bucky: Probably not. He probably just grabbed me to make sure that I was okay after the stumble. I’m not going to read into it.

Producer: But would you like the first impression rose?

Bucky: Of course I’d like the first impression rose. I’m just not going to assume that I got it just because I fell over.

— —

Producer: Do you know who you’ll give the first impression rose to?

Steve: Yeah. I know. There were a few people who really caught my eye, but one person in particular whose conversation just sparkled.

— —

Producer: What are you thinking about Wanda getting the first impression rose?

Bucky: She seems great and she and Steve must’ve had a good conversation.

Producer: Are you sad that you didn’t get it?

Bucky: I think that I just need to keep remembering that this process isn’t about me or my feelings. It’s about Steve and his feelings. So, I’m not sure that my opinion about the first impression rose is relevant.

Producer: Do you have anything else you’d like to say?

Bucky: I would’ve given Steve my first impression rose, if I had one to give. I really enjoyed our conversation tonight. I hope I make it to next week.

— —

Producer: So, you were the first person called up at the rose ceremony.

Bucky: Yeah, I’m relieved. And I didn’t trip this time.

Producer: Steve mentioned that when he gave you the rose, right?

Bucky: He did.

— —

Steve: I had no doubt in my mind that I wanted Bucky to stay. I wanted him to know that I had no doubts, too, which is why I called him first. I’m really excited about getting to know Bucky in the coming weeks.

— —

**WEEK 2**

— —

Producer: So, the group date. 

Bucky: Yeah, the group date. It’ll be interesting. I think I’ve gone on maybe one group date in my life and it didn’t go well.

Producer: What happened?

Bucky: My date ignored me all night.

Producer: Think that may happen again?

Bucky: I’m almost positive. There are ten people on this date and one bachelor. I’ll be lucky if Steve even looks my way given the crowd. I don’t think I’m as flashy as some of the other people in the house. It’s probably just a matter of time before I’m booted off.

Producer: Why don’t you think you’re flashy? You made it through week one.

Bucky: I’m just… I think there are some people that are more used to the spotlight. I like people, but I don’t try to get attention. Does that make sense?

Producer: Sure.

Bucky: So I’m just not sure I’ll be good at this group date thing.

— —

Producer: How are you feeling?

Steve: It’s so different being the bachelor on the group date, as opposed to one of the contestants.

Producer: What do you mean?

Steve: On Sharon’s season, the group dates were uncomfortable for me. I don’t always do well in a crowd. I tend to be jealous but not pushy, which is a dangerous combination in a group date. I’m trying to be aware of how people are feeling and try to make sure that no one feels excluded, but it’s hard when there are so many people vying for your attention at once.

Producer: What, you’re not used to that?

Steve: Not at all! But it’s important to me that people are having a good time. That’s why I…

Producer: Why you what?

Steve: Well, that’s why I appreciated Bucky so much on this date. Not only did he have a good time, but he really brought people in and made sure everyone had someone to talk to. I don’t know if he knew that I noticed, but I did. I think everyone had more fun because he was there. Having that positive energy is important.

Producer: But you didn’t seem to spend much time with him on the date.

Steve: Honestly, I feel a little nervous around him.

Producer: Why?

Steve: Bucky seems too cool for me.

Producer: Really?

Steve: Yeah! He’s just… I’m a little intimidated. I don’t want to be, but I am. Hopefully, I’ll be able to talk to him at the cocktail party tonight and get a bit of a better idea of who he is. Maybe then I won’t be so nervous around him. But now? I don’t know. I just can’t seem to find my way with him. He just shines around other people and seems at ease in a way that I’m not.

— —

Producer: How are you feeling?

Bucky: Not great, to be honest.

Producer: Why? It seemed like you had a good time during the group date.

Bucky: I did, but that’s not really the point of this, right? I’m not here to have a decent time at a paintball arena.

Producer: What is the point of this, then?

Bucky: I guess it’s for Steve, right? But he doesn’t seem to want much to do with me. Every time I tried to talk to him today he managed to dodge me. I’m not sure I’m going to get a rose this week if he doesn’t even want to talk to me.

Producer: Would you be disappointed to not get a rose?

Bucky: Yeah. I’d be pretty upset if I didn’t get a rose. I’d be more upset knowing that I didn’t really get a chance. I came onto this show for a reason, and it was because I wanted to get to know Steve. Yeah, not really here for paintball, but it was okay.

— —

Producer: How did you feel about your conversation with Bucky at the cocktail party?

Steve: I really liked my conversation with Bucky. I feel much more at ease with him now.

Producer: Why?

Steve: It didn’t feel like we were on a date with nine other people. It didn’t even feel like we were on the show. It was just a nice conversation with a really good guy. He just made me feel really comfortable and I think he was feeling good, too. I…

Producer: What?

Steve: I know I haven’t known him long and that there’s a lot I don’t know about him, but I already see a lot of possibility with Bucky. In a way, I think I see more possibility with Bucky than anyone else here. I think if I met him on the street, I would’ve been taken with him. It’s not just an attraction by proximity. I want to get to know him. I’m excited to get to know him.

— —

Producer: Weren’t you just telling me you didn’t think you’d get a rose?

Bucky: I was being honest! I didn’t think I’d get any rose, let alone the group date rose!

Producer: So how do you feel now that you have the group date rose?

Bucky: I feel like maybe I caught Steve’s attention. I just hope that I can hold it.

— —

**WEEK 3**

— —

Producer: No date this week?

Bucky: No, it doesn’t seem like it. Not even a group date.

Producer: How are you feeling?

Bucky: Feeling like Steve has better things to do than hang with me. It’s fine. We’ll have the cocktail party and maybe I’ll get to talk to him then. If not…

Producer: If not what?

Bucky: Well, if not then I guess I’ll be going home.

Producer: Your mind always goes to the very worst.

Bucky: Does it? I’ve just watched this show for long enough to know that someone’s attention and intentions can shift quickly. There’s a good chance Steve’s will, as much as I don’t want it to.

— —

Producer: Who are you looking forward to talking to tonight?

Steve: I’m looking forward to talking to Bucky. He’s been… I’ve been on some great dates this week and I’ve gotten to know people at a new level, but I’d be lying if I said that Bucky hasn’t been on my mind this entire week. I hope I get some real time with him tonight.

— —

Bucky: It felt nice to get the rose. I just hope that next week we actually get to go on a date.

— — 

**WEEK 4**

— —

Producer: What are you looking forward to this week?

Bucky: Honestly, I just want to leave the hotel. Staying in the house all last week nearly drove me nuts.

— —

Steve: It was a no-brainer for me choosing who’d go on the first one-on-one date this week. It’s actually, well, it’s my birthday. I wanted to bring someone special on the date today, which is why I waited until this week to have this one-on-one.

Producer: You were born on the 4th of July?

Steve: Yeah, I know it’s kind of funny.

Producer: What’s your favorite part of your birthday?

Steve: I love the fireworks. I know they’re not for me, but I’ve always loved seeing fireworks on my birthday.

— —

Producer: So, your first one-on-one!

Bucky: I’m so excited. I should try to keep it cool, but I’m just excited. I can’t wait to get going, especially since it’s Steve’s birthday. I love birthdays. It’s just… it feels awesome to get this opportunity and I’m excited to spend the day with Steve… How many times have I said excited in the past minute?

Producer: I think four.

Bucky: I’ll just say I’m excited one last time to make it five.

— —

Producer: How’s the date been so far?

Steve: I knew that Bucky was kind and funny, and that we have a lot in common. I didn’t realize how interesting he was. You know, I was excited to tour these mountains, and the surroundings are beautiful, but things sort of fade when I look at Bucky. I just find myself focusing solely on him. I haven’t felt like this on any of the other dates I’ve been on. I’m… I’m really enjoying myself today. I’m enjoying the time we’re spending together. I hope this evening is just as good.

— —

Producer: Can you explain what happened?

Bucky: Do I have to?

Producer: We just need a quick statement, Bucky. Then you can go back to the hotel.

Bucky: I don’t feel well.

Producer: I know, it’ll be okay.

Bucky: Can I do this in the morning?

Producer: Just five minutes, Bucky. We want to get your side of the story. What happened tonight?

Bucky: We were on our date. We’d had dinner. Things were going well and Steve liked the birthday cake I got for him.

Producer: Then?

Bucky: Then we went outside on the balcony. I thought to myself, ‘oh this’ll be a great time to have our first kiss’.

Producer: And?

Bucky: And the fireworks started.

Producer: Do you need a glass of water?

Bucky: Uh, sure.

Producer: Here.

Bucky: Thank you.

Producer: So, the fireworks?

Bucky: If I thought there would be fireworks, I would’ve… Well, I don’t know what I would’ve done. Probably asked Steve if we could skip them. I know it’s the Fourth of July, but I thought we were too far from anywhere that I wouldn’t have to deal with them.

Producer: So you didn’t know they were happening.

Bucky: No, I didn’t know they were happening.

Producer: What did you do?

Bucky: Do I really have to talk about this?

Producer: If you want people to know what happened, then you really have to, Bucky. If not, it will just be what was caught on camera.

Bucky: God. Fine. I jumped on Steve and pushed him down.

Producer: Why?

Bucky: I thought they were gun shots. The fireworks. I thought the fireworks were gun shots.

Producer: Why would you think that?

Bucky: Because I spent a lot of time dodging gun shots. It’s… Look, triggers are a common symptom of PTSD. I’m a veteran. I have my problems and I’ve worked really hard to work with the baggage I carry. But sometimes shit happens. I leave the city every year on the Fourth so I don’t have to deal with the fireworks. I take care of myself.

Producer: How did you feel about Steve’s bloody nose?

Bucky: How did I feel? Jesus. I felt terrible. Do you think I meant to do that? Of course I didn’t. I just… I thought it was unsafe and I acted accordingly. Can I leave now?

— —

Steve: Did you know that it would trigger a flashback for Bucky?

Producer: No.

Steve: I have trouble believing that.

Producer: We knew he was in the Army and we knew that he—

Steve: That’s bulls***. You do a thorough background check and—

Producer: Steve, please calm down.

Steve: No! That’s bulls*** and you’re lying to me. Now Bucky’s probably feeling terrible because at best you were negligent and at worst you were trying to get this kind of response from him.

Producer: Why does that bother you?

Steve: Because I’m a decent person. Why isn’t it bothering you?

Producer: I never said it wasn’t bothering me.

Steve: Doesn’t seem like anyone’s all that bothered by this.

Producer: How is your nose feeling?

Steve: It’s fine. It’s not even broken. I’m sure Bucky’s trust for this show, for me, is broken, though.

Producer: Does it matter to you that Bucky trusts you?

Steve: Does it matter that someone I’m dating trusts me? Yeah. Of course it does. God, what kind of a question is that?

Producer: I’m just doing my job.

Steve: Are you? Is this part of your job?

Producer: You said that fireworks are your favorite part of your birthday. I don’t think it was wrong of the staff to try to give you something you like for your birthday.

Steve: Sure, I did. Why are you mentioning that now?

Producer: I’m just thinking about the future you could have with Bucky. It seems like fireworks would be out of the question.

Steve: Okay, first of all, I’m not sure I can even think about a future with Bucky right now when I’m not sure he’ll want to stay here tonight with the way we’ve treated him. Actually, I...

Producer: Steve, we’re not done.

Steve: No, I’m done. I’ve got to go find him.

— —

Bucky: Listen, I’m not so sure about this. Maybe I should just go.

Producer: You’ve got such a connection with Steve. It’d be a shame if you — Oh, hi Steve.

Steve: Hi Carey. Hi Bucky.

Bucky: Um, hey.

Steve: I’m glad I caught you. Can we…

Producer: Here, we can… Let’s let them have a minute.

Steve: Thanks. How’re you feeling?

Bucky: I’m… your nose. How’s that?

Steve: It’s fine. I’ve had much worse. You didn’t answer my question.

Bucky: Not feeling too hot, to be honest. And the knowledge that all that’s gonna be on national television? That’s not sitting too well, either.

Steve: I want to apologize. You shouldn’t have had to go through that. I’m sorry that the fireworks happened.

Bucky: So they told you about…

Steve: Yeah. I… I mean, I have trouble talking about my time overseas. I don’t blame you for not telling me yet. Production does a background check. They should’ve known that the fireworks could hurt you. And I mentioned that I love them. I shouldn’t have—

Bucky: You can’t blame yourself for liking fireworks.

Steve: I can blame myself for just about anything.

Bucky: I just wanted to find the right time to tell you about everything. I didn’t imagine it would be so bloody, but here we are.

Steve: Here we are. And my nose didn’t bleed that much.

Bucky: Listen, Steve, I’m not sure I should still be here.

Steve: That’s what I was afraid of hearing.

Bucky: Why’s that?

Steve: Because I want you to stay here. A lot. I know that tonight was tough, but today was… The best day I’ve had on two seasons of this show. It’s probably the best date I’ve ever been on. I shouldn’t be telling you this so early, but I’m falling for you, Buck. Andbecause of that, I don’t want you to leave. But it’s also because of that I’ll understand if you want to go.

Bucky: Steve…

Steve: Here, you forgot your rose back there.

Bucky: Thanks. Must’ve slipped my mind what with the whole traumatic incident thing.

Steve: Thought it might’ve. What’re you thinking?

Bucky: That tonight’s been a little much.

Steve: I understand.

Bucky: Just let me… Think on it tonight, okay?

Steve: Whatever you need. Just… if you go tomorrow, please don’t leave before I can say goodbye.

Bucky: I wouldn’t.

Steve: And um…

Bucky: That’s not how I imagined our first kiss would go. I thought there’d be, y’know, metaphorical fireworks.

Steve: Funny.

Bucky: It’s one of many adjectives used to describe me.

Steve: I just didn’t want to end the night without kissing you. And I wanted to kiss you tonight. I didn’t want our first kiss to also be goodbye, in case you…

Bucky: Thank you, then. Is your nose?

Steve: My nose is great. Um. You’re great, Bucky.

Bucky: You’re great, too. I also had a really good day up until the end of it. I hope you know that.

Steve: I’d been hoping. Well, good night.

Bucky: Good night, Steve.

— —

Producer: I see you still have that rose.

Bucky: I do.

Producer: So, have you made a choice?

Bucky: I think… last night was tough, but Steve is worth it. I think I’m going to stay. At least until he wants me to leave. But until then, I’ll stay.

— —

Steve: I’m so relieved to hear that Bucky is staying. I’m not sure I would want to be here if he decided to go.

— —

**WEEK 5**

— —

Steve: Things are getting more serious now and I’m feeling more serious, too. I have a real confection with some of the people here, but a few people that I’m not so sure about yet. Last week made me realize how much everyone still here has on the line. I don’t want to waste anyone’s time and I want to make sure that I spend my time with the people who I’m most serious about. It’ll be a difficult week, but I think it’ll be an important one. We’re halfway through now and I’m feeling more and more hopeful that my person is here. It’s just a matter of figuring out who that is.

— —

Wanda: Bucky’s been pretty withdrawn since last week. He didn’t say much about how his one-on-one with Steve went, but I think everyone assumes it went poorly. Though, he still got a rose, so who can be sure?

— —

Peter Q.: Man, it was so frustrating on the group date. We’re all trying to get some time with Steve, but he just hovered over Bucky the whole damn time. I think even Bucky was irritated with the way Steve was acting and that’s saying something.

— —

Producer: So I heard you and Steve had a tense conversation at the end of the date today.

Bucky: We did.

Producer: Can you fill us in?

Bucky: I told him that I thought he was being a little unfair to everyone else by spending so much time hovering over me while we were on the bikes.

Producer: That’s an unusual thing for a contestant on this show to want.

Bucky: Well, I didn’t want him to spend time with me because he feels bad about what happened last week.

Producer: What did he tell you?

Bucky: He told me that he wasn’t spending time with me because he felt bad. He’s spending time with me because I make him feel good.

Producer: How’d that feel?

Bucky: It made shiver, to be honest. Even if Steve seemed kind of miffed that he had to say it all. I felt… Steve’s really special. He’s a special person. I need to stop questioning him and myself and to just let myself be part of this. I don’t need to question his decisions. If he wants to spend time with me, then I should let him.

Producer: Why?

Bucky: Because I like spending time with him, too. I shouldn’t try to make myself guilty just because I see that other people are starting to feel the same way that I do about Steve.

Producer: Do you feel like you’re falling for Steve?

Bucky: Yeah. I think I may be falling for Steve.

— —

**WEEK 6**

— —

Producer: It’s the last week before hometowns. How are you feeling?

Bucky: Nervous.

Producer: Why are you nervous?

Bucky: Things have been feeling more real as we go along, and I’m getting more aware of how Steve has these relationships with other people, too. It’s a little confusing to be feeling this way about someone but knowing he’s feeling things for… everyone. I’m not used to being in this position.

Producer: Does that affect how you’ll introduce him to your family? … Why are you laughing?

Bucky: Well, I don’t really have a family so I’m not worried about that at all.

Producer: What do you mean?

Bucky: My mom passed away a few years ago and my dad’s never been in the picture. I have a sister in Shelbyville, Indiana. We send Hanukkah cards to each other each year but I think I’ve actually been in her town maybe twice. If we go home to Brooklyn, it would be my friends who we’re meeting, not my relatives. I know that Steve has mentioned that he’d like to be a part of a big family. I’m not going to be that person.

Producer: Is that something you’re going to tell Steve this week?

Bucky: I guess I have to. Don’t want him to show up to my apartment thinking there will be some kind of family reunion waiting for him.

Producer: Do you think he’ll mind?

Bucky: I’m not so sure. I hope not. Of all the things that could be a dealbreaker, having something this out of my control would be a bummer. Besides, we can always make a big family if we want one. God, that sounded ridiculous.

Producer: You’re thinking about having a family with Steve?

Bucky: I think you need to think about that sort of thing with anyone you’re dating seriously. So… yeah. I’ve thought about what a family with Steve would look like.

Producer: And how do you think that would look?

Bucky: I think that would look good.

— —

Producer: How did your dates go this week?

Steve: They went well! I feel like I’ve really gotten to know everyone and there will be some tough choices today, but I feel ready to meet everyone’s families.

Producer: I’m curious about Bucky and what he told you on your group date today about his family, or lack of one. Did it come as a surprise?

Steve: Bucky said his mother passed away, but that’s all he’d told me about his family before today. It didn’t come as much of a surprise, to be honest.

Producer: You’ve expressed that you want to be part of a big family. Does Bucky’s lack of one change how you’re feeling about him?

Steve: I don’t see Bucky’s family as an issue. You know, I went into this with a few really set ideas of the kind of future I wanted with someone. But, well, I keep finding that I’m surprised by people. If someone’s the right person, then it doesn’t matter if things are what I imagined they’d be. I just want a future with them. Bucky is a really incredible guy and I’m sure that I’ll enjoy his hometown, regardless of who we’ll meet.

Producer: Do you think Bucky could be that person you see a future with?

Steve: I do see a possible future with Bucky. So it really doesn’t matter to me what his family situation is. I see a future with him, so I would make it work because I care about him.

— —

**WEEK 7**

— —

Producer: So, Steve’s in New York with you!

Bucky: I know. I feel comfortable, really, for the first time since this whole thing started. It’s nice being home and it’s nice being able to spend some Steve in a place with a little less scrutiny. Minus, of course, all of you. You’re not exactly impartial observers.

Producer: So where are you taking Steve today?

Bucky: We’re going to go for a walk in Prospect Park, then head to the VA. I know it’s probably not the sexiest date location, but it’s somewhere I spend a lot of time, both for myself and as a volunteer. It’s a big part of why I can be on this show and I think Steve needs to see it to really understand me. We’ll meet my friend Sam there, then we’ll have dinner with him and my friend Natasha at our apartment.

Producer: You live with Sam and Natasha?

Bucky: Just Natasha, actually. She’s been my roommate since I got back from the Army five years ago.

Producer: How do you two know each other?

Bucky: That’s classified.

Producer: Is it actually classified, or do you just not want to tell me?

Bucky: Guess you’ll never know.

— —

Steve: I’m probably most excited for Bucky’s hometown, mainly because I’m so homesick from New York. I’m glad he’s there. California is great, but nowhere does it for me like New York does, especially Brooklyn.

Producer: Do you think that you being from Brooklyn gives Bucky a bit of an unfair advantage?

Steve: I don’t think sharing the same hometown gives Bucky any kind of advantage. I think Bucky being Bucky gives him an advantage. Wherever you grew up shapes you. It just happens that Bucky was shaped by the same place I was.

Producer: Steve, you know we can’t use that. You have to at least try to sound impartial.

Steve: Fine. I’ll say that sharing a hometown gives me a deep connection with Bucky, but doesn’t take away from the connections that I have with Wanda, Rhodey, and Hope. It just means we have some shared experiences.

Producer: That’s better.

— —

Producer: What did you think of Bucky’s friend Natasha?

Steve: Honestly? Natasha was intimidating. She made me pretty nervous. She seems really protective of Bucky. Honestly, meeting Natasha made my conversation with Hope’s father seem downright easy.

Producer: Does that change how you feel about Bucky?

Steve: Would my conversation with Natasha change how I feel about him? No. It wasn’t like she wasn’t say anything that I wouldn’t be worried about if my best friend were on this show. Hell, she watched the way that I left Sharon’s season. It’s natural to have reservations and to want to have your friend’s back, especially since emotional distress is bound to happen in this scenario. Just because she’s not related to Bucky doesn’t mean that her opinion isn’t just as important as a family member’s would be. They’re best friends. They’ve lived together for years. She knows him and wants him to be happy.

Producer: That’s quite the answer!

Steve: Bucky’s quite the guy. He’s lucky to have good friends who care about him. Andjust in case Mike is watching, I think that Natasha would be a great Bachelorette. Keep that in mind when you’re casting.

Producer: I’ll let Mike know. Do you think Bucky would be a good Bachelor?

Steve: Uh.

Producer: C’mon, let us know what you think.

Steve: I think he’d be a fantastic Bachelor, but only if he leaves this season single.

Producer: Do you think that will happen?

Steve: You’ve told me to be impartial!

Producer: Between you and me.

Steve: I don’t think Bucky will go back to Brooklyn as a single man.

Producer: You seem really happy about that.

Steve: I am. I’m in love with him. I know I’m not allowed to say it, but I am. I’m in love with Bucky. Going home with him today just… I knew for a while, but today really solidified it. It’ll be him at the end of this. It’s just about getting there now.

— —

Producer: Do you expect to get a rose tonight?

Bucky: I do expect to get a rose tonight.

Producer: Why?

Bucky: Because Steve fit into my life like we’ve known each other for years. Everything felt natural, real. It didn’t feel like Steve was just there for show. He’s serious and so am I. We connected in the place we both care about the most, and he really tried today. He did really well at the VA and my friends both liked him. I think I’m getting a rose tonight and I think that I have a future with Steve. I think he’ll fit perfectly into my life. I just hope he sees that I can fit into his.

— —

Steve: I feel really confident in my decisions tonight. I know where my future is headed and I know who I’m heading there with.

— — 

**WEEK 8**

— —

Producer: It’s Fantasy Suite week! Are you looking forward to going to the Fantasy Suite with Bucky? Oh, are you blushing?

Steve: I’m excited for my date with Bucky and for the Fantasy Suite. But mostly… just to spend the day with him in Vienna, which is such a beautiful city. That’s really special. I can’t wait.

Producer: Is there anything you’re going into the date looking to know or to find?

Steve: I feel like I’m coming into this date with a really strong relationship.

Producer: You need to give me some kind of tension, Steve.

Steve: Do I really? Fine. Well, my only real reservation with Bucky is whether our physical chemistry will be as potent as our emotional chemistry. I’m looking forward to the Fantasy Suite to see if that’s the case.

Producer: Saucy, especially coming from you.

Steve: What can I say? I’m attracted to Bucky. I hope he’s attracted to me.

— —

Producer: Steve says that he’s excited for the Fantasy Suite tonight.

Bucky: Is he?

Producer: Yeah, he said that he wants to see if your physical chemistry is as potent as your emotional chemistry.

Bucky: That’s… wow. Uh. Didn’t expect that, to be honest.

Producer: Does that make you uncomfortable?

Bucky: I’m a little nervous about the Fantasy Suite.

Producer: Why is that?

Bucky: I have scars on my arm and back. They’re not… beautiful. Steve is gorgeous, I mean, inside and out. He can be with whoever, so. I’m just a little worried.

Producer: Do you think Steve will judge you?

Bucky: I don’t think Steve will judge me, but I also don’t think that you can choose what you’re attracted to. If he’s not… I’m…

Producer: Are you afraid he won’t find you attractive?

Bucky: Yes. I’m afraid Steve won’t find me attractive when he sees me with my shirt off.

— —

Producer: How was your night?

Steve: It was… I am… It’s hard even to describe. It was a great night.

— —

Producer: You’re grinning.

Bucky: I didn’t need to be worried, and that’s all I’ll say about that.

— —

Steve: It was a hard decision, letting Wanda go before the Fantasy Suite, but I didn’t want to spend the night with her knowing that I don’t see myself proposing to her. Wanda is an amazing person and I’m so lucky to have gotten to know her over the past few months, but my feelings for the other two people here are just that much stronger. I have a clear vision going ahead and I’m glad I could spare her the pain of a final rose ceremony.

— —

**WEEK 9**

— — 

Producer: How did it feel saying goodbye to Hope? 

Steve: It didn’t feel good. I was in that situation, too, and I know how it feels. But she and I both knew that it wasn’t right.

Producer: She knew?

Steve: Yeah, she knew. Hope had expressed her reservations to me a number of times. I’m glad she wasn’t shocked, even if she was hurt.

Producer: Now, it’s just about whether or not you’ll propose to Bucky.

Steve: Is that really a question?

Producer: What do you mean?

Steve: Of course I’m proposing to Bucky. I’m… I’ve been looking forward to proposing to him, I’m ready to propose to him. I don’t even want to wait until tomorrow. If I could march over to his hotel room right now, I would.

Producer: You’re gung ho about this.

Steve: It’s why I came here, to find a partner. I found him. Now I’m ready to go out and get him.

— —

Producer: Well, it’s go time Last time you were here, you said you were nervous. So how are you feeling now?

Steve: Excited. I’m just excited.

Producer: Not nervous?

Steve: I’m not nervous, actually… I think last time… when I said that I needed to be nervous for this… that was a sign that things weren’t right, that Sharon’s intuition was correct. We weren’t right for each other, I know that now. But today, but now I’ve really found my person. I have no doubt in my mind. He could say no, and I should be nervous about that. But mostly, I’m just happy to have this opportunity to ask. I’m lucky to know him. I’m lucky to do this. I love him. I love Bucky Barnes. I see forever with him. That starts today.

— —

Bucky: Well, we’re engaged!

Steve: Yes, we are!

Producers: You’re both grinning.

Bucky: Who wouldn’t be grinning, getting proposed to by this guy?

Steve: And who wouldn’t, getting this guy to say yes?

Bucky: I love you.

Steve: I love you, too. So dang much.

Bucky: You catch that on camera? He said dang. Now we know he’s serious.

Steve: How about this… I love you so f***ing much.

Bucky: God, I love you, too.

— —

END TRANSCRIPT

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, Rachel (and everyone else)!
> 
> Follow Rachel on Tumblr at [hakunahistata](www.hakunahistata.tumblr.com) and read her fic at [hakunahistata](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/MinistryHasFallen/pseuds/hakunahistata). You can follow me at [whtaft](www.whtaft.tumblr.com).
> 
> If you liked the fic, please consider reblogging [this graphic](http://whtaft.tumblr.com/post/174136219854/whtaft-will-you-accept-this-rose-by-mambo) on Tumblr!


End file.
